Frontal
by Madelene Lexie
Summary: Jaman sekarang, terkadang menyatakan cinta memang butuh kefrontalan. "Hai, namaku Kim Joonmyun dan aku cinta kamu." {Sulay}


**disclaimer:** characters bukan punya saya.  
**warnning:** au. ooc. typos. yaoi. Suho POV.  
**pair:** Sulay

* * *

**Frontal**

* * *

"_Hey, I just met you..._

_...and this is __**crazy**__!"_

_._

_._

Carly Rae Jepsen dengan lagunya yang berjudul _"Call Me Maybe_" mengalun lamat-lamat dari mulut _speaker_ yang terpajang di sudut Carousel's café, beradu selaras dengan suara desis _'fuss'_ mesin-mesin kopi yang ada di balik bar.

"Selamat menikmati. _Have a good day_!"

Aku memberikan secangkir teh Darjeeling, secangkir _cappucinno_, dan dua potong Tofee Cake kepada sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan tua baya yang kira-kira berumur 40-an.

Kenalkan, aku Suho. Si barista yang sedang mendapat jatah _shift_ sore yang menyenangkan(_—bohong_) di café pinggir jalan ini.

Entah apa Sabtu sore kali ini bisa dibilang sebagai sore yang '_menyenangkan_' atau tidak. Karena bahkan sampai sekarang, yang _ngendon_ di sofa-sofa dan kursi-kursi kayu antik café ini adalah orang-orang dengan wajah kusut, yang kebanyakan belum mandi, sibuk _bikin_ tugas dengan laptop serta buku-buku teks. Sebut saja om-om disebelah sana yang masih bermata kosong. Dengan tiga cangkir _latte_ bekas di mejanya, sementara matanya terus menatap pajangan puisi-puisi dalam _post-it_ yang dipajang sepanjang dinding _sanctuary_ para customer.

.

"Satu _wafel_ dengan es krim _cookies_ dan satu _affogato_, _please_."

.

Aku tersentak.

Mungkin karena terlalu sibuk mengamati pelanggan, aku tidak meyadari seseorang telah berdiri di depanku, atau bahkan mendengar gemerincing lonceng pintu masuk.

Ketika aku mendongakkan kepala, nafasku serasa tercekat di tenggorakan. Aku tidak tahu bahwa di café ini seorang malaikat telah sudi singgah. _Maksudku—_lihatlah paras ayu yang tertoreh sempurna di wajah manis itu, dengan helai-helai rambut sewarna emas terjatuh rapi di keningnya. Akan betapa hangatnya sepasang bola mata _hazel_ itu memandang. Akan betapa lembut atmosfer yang dibawa oleh pemuda ini.

Sedetik. Dan aku sadar betapa anggunnya ia untuk ukuran seorang pria.

Dua detik. Dan jantung ini seakan dipaksa memompa darah 3 kali lebih cepat. Ada sensasi panas muncul ke permukaan. _Menggelitik_, seolah ribuan kupu-kupu kini tengah terbang dengan bebasnya di perutku.

Tiga detik. Dan aku seakan mem_foto-copy_ tiap gerakan singkat pemuda ini, caranya mengambil napas misalnya. Dan detik itu juga, aku merasa bahwa aku mampu melakukan segalanya untuk pemuda yang baru aku pandang 3 detik itu.

"**EHEM!**"

Aku mengerjap, dan sadar bahwa ia nampak kesal karena aku tak menghiraukannya. Aku balas berdehem. _Astaga, tampangku pasti blo'on sekali tadi._ "O-oke, mohon tunggu sebentar."

Aku segera melapor ke Kyungsoo—meminta agar _wafel_ dengan es krim _cookies_ itu segera dibuat, sementara aku berkutat dengan _affogato_-nya. Tanganku segera memasang _portafilter_ berisi bubuk kopi yang sudah kupadatkan ke _head-group_ mesin pembuat kopi untuk menghasilkan secangkir kecil _espresso_, yang kemudian dituangkan ke atas _gelato_.

Begitu pesanannya selesai, ia bergegas membawa nampannya ke tempat duduk nomor dua belas yang dekat dengan dinding _sanctuary_ para pelanggan. Tempat itu juga bersebelahan langsung dengan jendela besar. Ia lalu meletakkan nampannya, sebuah netbook, dan tumpukan kertas dari tas selempangnya ke meja. Kurasa ia adalah anak kuliahan.

Tapi _hey_, siapapun kau,

.

.

_—aku tertarik._

_._

.

* * *

.

Kemudian di Sabtu-Sabtu berikutnya, pemuda itu datang lagi.

Ia tetap memasan secangkir _affogato_ dengan sepiring _wafel_ es krim bertabur _cookies_. Ia datang di waktu yang sama—dan aku merasa bersyukur karena shitftku selalu berada di jam yang bertepatan. Ia masih memilih tempat duduk yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Pemuda yang sama, senyum yang sama—_degupan jantung menggila yang sama._

Menurutku ia terlalu muda untuk seseorang yang terkena kecanduan kopi. Wajahnya selalu terlihat lelah, meski atmosfer hangat yang ditawarkannya tak pernah hilang.

"Satu _wafel_—"

"—dengan es krim _cookies_ dan satu _affogato_ 'kan?" aku memotong.

Ia menatapku selama beberapa saat; terlihat agak kaget, sebelum kemudian mengangguk. Aku tak bisa menahan bibirku untuk tak mengulas seringai lebar, merasa bangga pada diriku sendiri karena berhasil membuatnya terkesan.

"Selamat menikmati. _Have a good day!_"_—darling._

Pemuda itu membawa pesanannya ke tempat duduk favoritnya, beralih menikmati secangkir _affogato_-nya. Melihatnya menuangkan cangkir _espresso_ ke atas es krimnya sungguh menarik. Membuatku seolah merasa terlibat dalam proses lelehan es krim itu, sebagaimana hatiku yang ikut meleleh ketika melihatnya tersenyum—terutama ketika cekungan kecil di pipi kanannya itu muncul.

Ia menyumpal telinganya dengan _headphone_-nya yang berwarna ungu. Mungkin itu warna favoritnya, karena barang-barangnya juga didominasi oleh warna serupa.

Ia membuka layar _netbook_-nya, terlihat berkonsentrasi pada apa yang kini sedang dikerjakannya. Sesekali keningnya berkerut-kerut lucu, dan sesekali juga bibirnya ikut komat-kamit mendendangkan lagu yang didengarkannya.

Aku pun turut tersenyum dibuatnya. Aku merasa konyol sebenarnya. Mencintai seseorang yang bahkan aku tak yakin orang itu juga menganggap serius ke-eksistensianku ini. Saling mengenal pun tidak. Bahkan nama pemuda itu sendiri saja aku tidak tahu.

.

Tapi mengaguminya dari jauh, mungkin sudah cukup bagiku.

* * *

.

_Tapi tidak. _

Mengaguminya dari jauh, ternyata _belum cukup_ bagiku. Perasaan asing ini semakin tumbuh setiap harinya. Dan lama kelamaan berubah menyiksa.

Setiap aku melihatnya, kini aku ingin sekali bisa memeluk pemuda itu erat. Dan mungkin tak ingin lagi aku lepaskan.

Aku memang bukan tipe orang yang percaya pada ungkapan '_love at first sight_'. Tapi saat pertama kali bola mataku terjatuh pada sosok itu, asumsiku diatas seakan hancur lebur. Aku tak pernah melepaskan pandangan dari pemuda itu barang sedikit pun, seakan waktu yang aku gunakan untuk memandangnya dan mencintainya akan jauh lebih berkualitas dari pada waktu-waktu lain.

.

Ya, _mencintainya. _Entah bagaimana, aku sadar...

Aku telah jatuh cinta.

.

"_Nyatakan saja perasaanmu padanya_—" Kyungsoo pernah berkata begitu padaku ketika aku menceritakan kegalauanku ini padanya, "_Kalau nggak cepat, keburu disambar orang loh_."

_Enak saja!_

Pemuda itu—_siapapun dia_—hanya boleh jadi milikku.

.

Tapi yang dikatakan Kyungsoo memang ada benarnya _sih_.

Tapi melakukannya 'kan seribu kali lebih sulit dibanding mengatakannya. Maksudku, aku sadar aku ini orang yang _social-awkward_. Meski wajahku memang tampan (—_Masalah? Ya, aku baru saja mengatai diriku sendiri ini **tampan**_—) tapi kalau untuk urusan bersosialisasi, aku memang payah. Apalagi untuk menyatakan cinta, bisa mati berdiri aku. Makanya sampai sekarang aku belum dapat-dapat pacar—_meski wajahku ini tampannya gak karuan._

_Argh_. Sekarang aku malah tambah galau.

Terutama kata-kata Kyungsoo yang berikutnya terus saja berputar-putar di otakku, layaknya sebuah kaset rusak.

.

_"Diterima atau ditolak, itu urusan belakangan. Karena keberanian adalah modal utama meraih kesuksesan."_

.

* * *

_._

_._

Kemudian di Sabtu yang ke tiga belas, akhirnya aku membulatkan tekad untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku tidak peduli rumor angka tiga belas itu angka sial atau bukan, biar saja Tuhan yang menentukan bagaimana nantinya.

Saat ini, _ doi_ masih berkutat di meja nomor dua belas seperti biasanya. Masih dengan _netbook_ di hadapan dan berlembar-lembar tabel _statistic_ dan sebuah _scientific calculator_ di sisinya yang lain. Ia memutar-mutar pensil kuningnya kemudian menyelipkannya di telinga sebelah kanan. Tangannya meraih cangkir _affogato_-nya, menegaknya hingga habis. Piring _wafel-_nya sudah kosong sedari tadi.

Ia lalu berdiri dari kursinya, menutup layar _netbook_-nya kemudian mengemasi barang-barangnya. Sementara aku, berdiri di belakang meja kasir ini, hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan, semakin cepat dengan setiap langkahnya yang semakin mendekat ke arahku.

Aku menegak ludah, kedua tanganku mencengkram sisi meja kasir erat-erat. Begitu sampai di depanku, ia langsung mengeluarkan dompetnya dari saku. Kurasa ia tak perlu bertanya berapa harga pesanannya, karena toh aku yakin ia sudah hafal diluar kepala—

"Berapa totalnya?"

_—aku salah_.

Aku melupakan fakta yang telah aku pelajari kalau pemuda itu _memang_ pelupa. Dengan jari gemetar, aku menekan-nekan tuts berisi angka-angka itu. "Semuanya 5 won."

Pemuda itu menjumput lembaran uang berlebih dari dompet berdesain _unicorn_-nya dan menyerahkannya padaku. Dengan sengaja aku menggesekkan kulit tanganku dengan kulitnya, menikmati sensasi menyenangkan yang muncul karenanya.

Aku menarik beberapa lembar uang dari mesin kasir sebagai kembaliannya dan mengulurkannya padanya. Ketika ia akan mengambil uang kembaliannya dari telapak tanganku, aku langsung mengenggam tangannya erat, menahannya.

Ia nampak terkejut dengan tindakanku, namun aku tidak akan ambil pusing soal itu untuk saat ini. Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat dan menarik nafas, bersiap untuk menyampaikan kata-kata yang tadinya telah tersusun dan terangkai indah di otak jauh-jauh hari.

Tapi mungkin karena saking _nervous_-nya, yang keluar dari bibirku justru—

.

"Hai, namaku Kim Joonmyun dan aku cinta kamu."

.

.

Tentu saja yang kudapat bukan balasan "_Aku cinta kamu juga_," tapi—

.

—_**SLAPS! **_

Sebuah tamparan di pipi kanan.

.

Tidak terlalu keras _sih_, tapi sakit juga.

.

"Gila." Ia mendesis jengkel.

Aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku padanya dan ia cepat-cepat merebut uang kembaliannya dari telapak tanganku. Tapi sebelumnya aku sempat melihatnya mengambil sebuah kertas dari tumpukan _post-it_ dan menuliskan sesuatu entah apa di atas sana dengan pensil yang tadi menengger di telinganya.

Masih dengan wajah masam, ia meletakkannya—atau bisa kubilang, membantingnya ke meja kasir lalu pergi begitu saja. Aku hanya bisa memperhatikan punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

_Yaaaaah_, patah hati deh. Pasti aku tadi terlihat seperti om-om mesum sampai-sampai ia menamparku. Frontal sih frontal—tapi mungkin tidak seharusnya begitu.

Mengerucutkan bibir, aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada secarik kertas yang tadi ditinggalkannya. Dengan satu tangan memegang pipi, aku mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

.

.

+8201068715xxx

_**Zhang Yixing.**_

_._

_Asdfghjklunicorn!_ Ia memberiku nomor teleponnya!—_dan oh God, tentu saja aku mengerti apa maksudnya_. Rasanya aku ingin sekali berteriak "_**YESSSS!**_" sekeras-kerasnya sambil loncat dari gedung lantai dua puluh lima(_—bohong ah, aku masih sayang nyawa kok_). Bibirku melengkungkan senyum selebar-lebarnya, meski aku harus menahan nyeri karena bekas tamparannya yang masih terasa _nyut-nyutan_ tadi.

_._

_._

Jaman sekarang, menyatakan cinta memang butuh kefrontalan.

.

Meski terkadang, kau juga harus merelakan pipi untuk ditampar.

* * *

**end.**

* * *

.

Idiiiih, ini gaje banget sumpah XDD. diketik dalam waktu dua jam, jadi maaf banget kalo jadinya absurd banget.

Btw, _Special Thanks_ bagi yang sudah berkenan nge-review/fave fic "Segulung Kertas" :

** selvian. summer, **snoopies, **Azzelya. Bara, **ichizenkaze, ** AfChanSNSH, **ItsChoiDesy, **zhehoons, **Vicky98Amalia, **Akita Fisayu, **Azura Lynn Gee, ** 7D, **Pelangi Senja, **Kkeynonymous, **Kopi Luwak, **Viivii-ken, **Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOst, **Jaylyn Rui, ** Deer98, **kim. sangraa, **AlpacaAce, ** Loluuuuu, ** AbigailWoo, **Deer Panda, **Kim Jong DaeBak, **Zetta Ichi Kyu, **Kim Mika, **ajib4ff**, HaRin KimZhang YiJoon, **Park Ha Woo, **joonseo han, **baby reindeer, **Caffeine NL,**Guest, ** Jung hae-jin, **JojoHye-Xung, **ivha, **zukazuka, ** jenny, ** fantaosticpanda, **ru-ie.  


Saya gak nyangka responnya bakal sehangat itu :') Sekali lagi terima kasih semua.

Dan terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah menyempatkan membaca fic ini. Berkenan _Review_? ^^


End file.
